Pourquoi ?
by Ashura-Kageboushi
Summary: Tamaki part en France dans 2 jours... Pourquoi se pose-t-il autant de questions ? Pourquoi la présence de Kyouya l'obnubile-t-elle autant ? One shot, Death fic légèrement yaoi sur les bords. TamaKyo.


**Titre :** Pourquoi ?

**Auteur :** Ashura-Kageboushi

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à Bisco Hatori !(pas à moi) x)

**Genre :** Death fic (légèrement yaoi)

**Résumé :** Tamaki repart en France dans 2 jours… Pourquoi la présence de Kyouya l'obsède-t-elle autant ? (désolée, j'ai pas pu faire mieux pour résumer…^^)

* * *

**Pourquoi ?**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Cette question lui tourbillonnait dans la tête, comme une mouche agaçante qu'on essaye de chasser, mais qui revient à la charge, inlassablement.

Pourquoi ?

Flûte, il y avait repensé. Il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur sa cliente. Mais il avait beau essayer, il n'y parvenait pas. L'image de l'énigmatique jeune homme brun hantait chaque recoin de son esprit.

Il faisait comme si de rien n'était, mais au fond de lui… c'était comme si un poignard s'enfonçait lentement, millimètre par millimètre dans son cœur. Rien de tel pour faire durer la douleur.

Encore deux jours et il partirait. Sa grand-mère l'avait finalement renié comme héritier des Suou, et avait exigé son départ immédiat pour la France. Il n'avait pas pu refuser, ni lui tenir tête.

Il comptait sur ses amis pour préserver de Host Club, mais il savait bien que sans lui, sans le « King », ce ne serait plus jamais pareil. Le Host Club se désagrégerait et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Les jumeaux Hitachiin dans leur coin, peut-être resteraient-ils en compagnie de Haruhi ; Mori-sempai, Hani-sempai et Kyouya… eux continueraient leur vie, comme si lui n'avait jamais été là.

Il leur avait annoncé son départ imminent la veille. Depuis, ils étaient tous à se préoccuper de lui, encore plus que d'habitude. Ils étaient tristes, sûrement, mais n'en laissaient rien paraître.

Seul Kyouya continuait comme toujours, à noter ses comptes sur son mini ordinateur portable, impassible.

Les autres hôtes étaient tous rassemblés autour de lui. Il souriait, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Un hypocrite incapable, voilà ce qu'il était.

Et puis, alors qu'il _l'_observait… _il_ leva les yeux de son écran et leurs yeux se croisèrent. _Il_ lui adressa un regard surpris.

Alors, il se détacha du groupe des hôtes qui l'encerclaient, et se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

Il se planta devant lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il ne s'apercevait même pas des yeux des autres fixés dans son dos.

Le garçon vers qui il se dirigeait retira ses lunettes et les essuya. Il soupira.

« Tamaki, qu'est-ce que tu… »

_Il_ n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le blond crut devenir fou. Il _l'_empoigna par le col, _le_ releva et _le_ plaqua contre le pilier près duquel _il_ faisait ses comptes.

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient d'une douceur formidable.

Etonné, _il_ tenta de résister. Mais on ne résiste pas si facilement au « King ».

Il tenta de forcer le barrage de _ses_ lèvres. Comme l'intéressé était déconcerté, il lui fut facile de se percer un passage. Il glissa sa langue dans _sa _bouche.

Le baiser s'enflammait et semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Le brun, les bras ballants, était trop abasourdi pour réagir. _Il_ se laissait faire sans même tenter de le rejeter.

Mais soudain,_ Il_ sembla prendre conscience de la situation dans laquelle _il_ se trouvait, avec les regards ébahis des membres du Host Club qui les vrillaient tous les deux. Gêné, _il _le repoussa.

Froidement, _il_ lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris cette fois, Tamaki ? »

Comme frappé par une décharge électrique, il recula.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de _l'_aimer ?

Il _le_ regarda dans les yeux. L'attrapa par les épaules. Baissa la tête.

« Kyouya, je… je… »

Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le _lui_ dire ?

Trois mots si simples et pourtant si difficiles à prononcer…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Il pensa qu'il allait partir en France le surlendemain.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenu tête à sa grand-mère ?

Il pensa qu'il allait les perdre, les jumeaux, le tanuki **(1)**, ses sempai… et surtout, _LUI_.

Il pensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

Il pensa qu'il voulait que tout le monde soit heureux. Mais lui, avec le cœur dans cet état, à moitié rompu, ne pourrait jamais les épanouir comme il avait souhaité le faire. Un rêve de brisé, déjà.

Il pensa qu'il avait quand même réalisé un de ses trois rêves les plus chers.

Il _l'_avait embrassé. Il _lui_ avait dit… non, montré, à quel point il _l'_aimait.

Hélas, et il le savait, son troisième rêve le plus cher ne se réaliserait jamais.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle, si injuste ?

Il savait que s'il continuait à enfermer ses sentiments comme il l'avait fait pendant deux longues années, il sombrerait dans la folie. Sa vie risquait de s'effriter et de tomber en poussière.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Remédier à cet état d'affliction.

Il se redressa. Une nouvelle détermination brillait dans son regard.

Il se retourna et marcha vers la sortie.

Il avait choisi. Il suivrait son destin.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Il leur répondit, sans se retourner.

« J'ai quelque chose à accomplir. »

Eux. Le Host Club. Il les regretterait. Surtout _lui_. Mais sa voie était tracée. Il allait la suivre.

Il courut à travers l'établissement. Traversa d'une traite de parc d'Ouran.

Il s'arrêta devant l'un des plus anciens cerisiers. Il était en fleurs. C'était le printemps. Il faisait beau. Le ciel était bleu.

Il sortit lentement de sa poche le pistolet que son père cachait dans son bureau. C'était une arme pour se protéger en cas d'attaque. Les armes à feu étaient interdites au Japon. Il n'en avait cure. Il devait se défendre contre lui-même.

Le contact du métal froid contre sa tempe le fit frissonner.

Son doigt se crispa peu à peu sur la détente de l'arme.

Au loin, les membres du Host Club, ayant sans doute compris le drame qui était en train de se jouer, accourraient.

« Adieu ''maman''. Adieu mon amour. »

Une détonation retentit, tel un coup de tonnerre.

Il s'effondra.

Un hurlement déchirant retentit.

Une silhouette aux cheveux bruns, d'ordinaire froide et calme **(2)**, courut se jeter sur son cadavre.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

_Il_ le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

Les larmes inondaient ses joues. A présent, il ne se souciait plus d'être ''l'un des fils de la prestigieuse famille Ootori''. Celui qu'_il _avait aimé dès le premier regard était parti. Il lui avait montré son amour et s'en était allé.

_Il_ crut ne jamais pouvoir endiguer le flot de souffrance qui le submergeait.

Puis, _il_ aperçut le revolver, encore amorcé, qui avait tué son ami.

Encore étourdi par les évènements, n'ayant plus trop conscience de ses actes, aveuglé par la douleur, _il_ se saisit de l'engin mortel.

_Il_ le soupesa, comme pour s'interroger sur le principe de fonctionnement de l'arme.

_Il_ se pencha et embrasse doucement le défunt.

« Tamaki. Attends moi. J'arrive. Je t'aime. »

Et avant que les autres membres du Host Club aient eu le temps de faire un geste pur l'en empêcher, _il _s'était tiré une balle dans le cœur.

Sans le savoir, finalement, Tamaki avait réalisé le troisième de ses rêves.

* * *

**(1)** Le tanuki, c'est Haruhi… C'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent dans… un des tomes ! =D (je ne me souviens plus lequel ^^)

**(2)** Sauf quand on le réveille le matin… (_ai-je oublié de préciser ^^)_

Désolée si vous trouvez ça nul... ^^ Mais j'ai écrit ça la veille du brevet de Maths (voyez à quel point ça m'inspire...^^)

Je l'ai retapé sur l'ordi pendant que ma sœur regardait un truc super triste dans lequel des amis se séparent. Je ne sais pas si ça m'a influencée pour la réécriture...

C'est ma première fiction (en fait non, mais je n'ai pas publié les autres), alors dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez !! ^^


End file.
